Dodger's angels 4: Christmas Rush
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: book 4 of the Dodger's angels series and it's the xmas special. It's Christmas and the gang are getting ready.the gang get some surprise visitors and Dodger has a surprise for Beauty. Unfortunately Scoobie and Bella have a few tricks too.
1. Chapter 1: xmas shopping

Chapter 1: X- mas shopping 

It was the beginning of December and the gang were writing out their Christmas cards and list before they went Christmas shopping. Once they had all finished, they decided to do their Christmas shopping now since they had nothing else to do; the girls went as a team to do their lists and the boys did the same.

"Right, so, we'll meet back at the Disney store." Dodger said

"Yep," the others agreed

After they finished, the team met at the Disney store as planned. They soon spotted a dance game that they could try out. While the others played on the game, Just dance 3, Dodger walked into a jewellery store just across from the game store.

'Hmm, which ring would be perfect for Beauty?" Dodger thought as Slush walked in to the store as he had spotted Dodger.

"Hey, Dodger, what are you up to?" Slush asked as he saw Dodger was looking over the engagement rings

"Just looking to see which ring would nearly look as beautiful as Beauty." Dodger replied

"So, you're actually going through with the proposal?" Slush asked, Slush was the only one Dodger had told, "I mean it's a big step."

"Of course; I love Beauty too much to let her go and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Dodger replied, "So, I hope she'll say yes."

Slush then said, "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You love Beauty with all your heart right?" Slush said and Dodger nodded, "Well, she loves you just the same and you two _belong_ with each other. I'm _sure_ she'll say yes."

"Thanks, Slush," Dodger smiled

"By the way, she likes this one." Slush pointed to diamond ring, "She was looking at it before."

So, the store owner place the ring in a red (Beauty's favourite colour), velvet jewellery box. Then the store owner put a silky, blue (Dodger's favourite colour) bow around the box, so it would be extra special for Beauty. Once Dodger put the small box away, the two dogs left the store and joined the others; the team left town, so that they could organise things at HQ.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas visit

Chapter 2: Christmas Visit

When the team were back at HQ, they put their Christmas shopping away, and then decided to get the Christmas tree and Christmas decorations out. When the team were planning on how to decorate HQ, a group of older dogs walked through the door with a few younger puppies. They turned out to be the team's families, who Dodger had invited.

"Mum, what are you guys doing here?" Beauty asked as the team hugged their families.

Beauty's little brothers, Adam and Ned, replied with cheeky tones in their voices, "Your boyfriend over there invited us to come."

The two younger puppies started doing kissy noises, until Beauty's mum stepped in.

"Boys, behave and don't be so cheeky to your sister." Beauty's mum told the two pups and then turned to Beauty, "Dodger invited us all so that your Christmas could be _extra_ special."

Beauty turned to Dodger as if she was going to ask him a question, but he interrupted her, "I thought you'd love this Christmas even more if your families were here."

"Oh, Dodge, you're the best dog I ever did meet." Beauty hugged and kissed Dodger; Beauty's brothers began to make kissy noises again, but Beauty's mum shot them a look, which made them stop.

"Gee, thanks, Beauty," Dodger blushed and Beauty sweetly smiled at him

"Come on, you little fur balls; let's get to decorating this tree." Beauty told her little brothers.

"Can we come too?" Dodger's brothers, Tom, and the others' brothers and sisters asked

"Come on, then," Beauty smiled as the pups followed Beauty and the rest of her friends to the reception hall.

Dodger and Beauty's mum stayed behind as Dodger wanted to ask her something.

"Mrs Howlington, may I marry Beauty," Dodger asked with a pleading face and voice, "Please,"

"Do you truly love her?" Beauty's mum asked and Dodger nodded, "Then, you may,"

Dodger smiled and said, "Thank you, thank you; you won't regret it."

"I better not and don't let her down." Beauty's mum said

"I love her too much to let her down; I promise you there." Dodger told her as they both smiled, but then Dodger asked, "Do you mind me asking how did Beauty's dad die?"

Beauty's mum looked him sadly, sighed and then replied, "He died on a mission; we were rescuing a bunch of puppies from a fire. You lot were just pups then, but you were all at nursery at the time though. It was a night like this too, near Christmas. The puppies got out by the fire brigade, but he got trapped underneath something; they couldn't see what it was."

"Well, at least he died a brave and heroic man." Dodger reassured her

"I know," she replied sadly

"You two coming?" Beauty walked in, "You're gonna miss baking the cookies and cake."

"We're coming now, darling." Beauty's mum replied as they followed Beauty to the kitchen where Sasha, Dodger's mum and Timmy was waiting with the ingredients out ready to do some baking.

While Sasha and Timmy did the Chocolate cake (which would have a cute, 3D, winter scene), the others baked the double, chocolate chip cookies. The kids helped the others finish decorating the tree and the HQ. Soon the treats were done.


	3. Chapter 3: xmas party planning

Chapter 3: The Xmas party planning

"Hey, bro, can we have a party?" Tom, Dodger's brother, asked as he tugged at Dodger's shirt.

"Sure," Dodger replied as he looked down.

So, the group got to work and a few minutes later almost everything was ready. The team were assigned to a certain thing, which they all got. Timmy and Sasha = food, Dodger and Slush = entertainment (DJ, etc.) and Beauty and Millie = invitations. While the group were on their assignments, Millie asked Beauty some pictures, which Beauty answered then asked a few of her own; Dodger talked to Slush telling him how nervous he was and how he could calm his nerves down.

"Dodger, you'll be fine, I promise." Slush reassured with a smile

"Thanks, Slush," Dodger smiled back as they made their way back to HQ, "So, when are you gonna propose to Millie?"

"Not yet, but soon," Slush replied as they entered HQ

"Guys, the DJ is booked and we got everything else." Slush announced as they walked in

"Which DJ did you guys get?" Beauty asked as Dodger twirled he and she giggled

"An old friend of mine, DJ Dog," Dodger replied, "And he's bringing some of his old friends, which you may know."

"Not _the _DJ Dog, the _hottest_ DJ ever." Millie came in

"Yup, the one and the only," Dodger replied; Millie screamed, which is not something she'd normally do.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, I can't wait!" Millie cheered as she jumped for joy

"Mills, quieten down, I could hear ya from out there." Kelsey told her

"Hey, Kelly," Beauty greeted after they all had a giggle

"Hey, guys, I'm here for that Christmas party." Kelsey told them

"We're nearly done anyway and the DJ…" Dodger paused in case Millie screamed again, "Should be here soon."

"Speaking of which he's here now." Beauty looked out of the window, "Millie, keep quieten, no screaming."

DJ Dog walked in with his equipment.

"Hey, DJ Dodge," DJ Dog greeted Dodger with a hand shake

"Hey, DJ," Dodger greeted him back

"So, this must be the lass your lucky to be with, then?" DJ Dog saw Beauty stood next to Dodger.

"Yup and I'm quite lucky to be with Dodger too because he gets loads of girls going after him." Beauty smiled as she hugged Dodger

"Well, it's nice to meet your team, Dodger. Where shall I set my equipment up, pal?" DJ Dog asked

"Just over there will do." Dodger replied.


	4. Chapter 4: the xmas party

Chapter 4: The X- mas party 

DJ Dog set up his equipment where Dodger had told him with the help of Kelsey and Scratch. By the time DJ Dog had his equipment set up; most of the guests for the party had shown up. DJ Dog began playing his music, starting with a Christmas chart topper, Mariah Carey – All I want for Christmas is for you. Everyone started dancing including the kids and the party had begun.

After a few minutes, Sasha opened the buffet table. When a few people noticed, most people walked towards the buffet table to grab something to eat. After their food, the guests went back to dancing or some went back to the buffet table for Sasha's wonderful cooking.

Some of the guests asked the team about their adventures. After most of their questions were answered, Dodger decided to play some Christmas games for the kids. Zac even got Diamond, who was shy around new people, to join in.

The kids had so much fun that they bugged Dodger to let them play more games.

"Please, Dodger," the children bugged

"After, I need to announce something first, and then we will play more games." Dodger told them as Zac and Diamond attached themselves to his legs, "Okay?"

"Okay," the kids went to dance, as they were excited to play more games and also to know what Dodger was going to announce.

"Good, now will you two pups get _off_ my legs, so I _can_ announce what I'm going to announce?" Dodger looked down at the two giggling pups.

"Okay," the pups giggled as they got off of Dodger's legs.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Proposal

Chapter 5: Christmas proposal 

Dodger walked over to DJ Dog and asked over the booming music, "DJ, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure," DJ Dog replied, "What's up?"

"Well, I was going to announce something, but you'd need to turn the music down." Dodger replied

"Sure thing; what are you going to announce?" DJ Dog asked

"That's going to be a surprise." Dodger answered, "But, I'd need…"

"A mic? No problem, pal." DJ Dog smiled knowing what Dodger was going to announce; Dodger checked his pocket to double check if the ring was there, which it was.

DJ Dog searched through his bag, which had spare parts and other things, for the microphones, "Here you go two microphones. I got both out ready for karaoke."

"OK," Dodger nervously took the microphone with a shaky hand.

"You okay, pal? Just calm down; you'll be fine and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." DJ Dog winked and grinned as he reassured Dodger, who calmed down.

"Thanks, bro; well, here I go." Dodger switched the microphone on

"Good luck, bro," DJ Dog smiled and Dodger smiled back as DJ Dog turned the music down, which everyone stopped dancing to and turned to the front.

"Excuse me; I would like to make a special announcement especially for Beauty Howlington." Dodger knelt on one knee in front of Beauty, pulled the small jewellery box out and opened it, so that the ring was visible, "Who I would like to make Beauty Barkinson. Beauty, will you marry me?"

For a moment, Beauty was speechless and froze with excitement, but then she found her words, "Oh, Dodge, of course I will."

Dodger put the ring, which sparkled like shining stars in the night sky, on Beauty's finger. Beauty's eyes sparkled in the lights of the giant tree in the room. Beauty gave Dodger, once he got up, a hug and a kiss; the guests cheer happily for the couple.

"Psst, DJ, could you put 'Heaven is a place on Earth' on, you know, in the background to make it more romantic." Millie asked DJ Dog, who did just that as Slush recorded everything.


	6. Chapter 6: Party Interruption

Chapter 6: Party Interruption 

"You know, that ring suits you." Dodger commented as most couples slow danced.

"Well, maybe I should go out with the ring instead." Beauty joked as they both cracked a smile

"I meant it doesn't look nearly as beautiful as you. Compared to a beautiful star like you, it is a dim light." Dodger tried to think of an adorable comment, but only came out with the one he said.

"Aw, Dodge, thank you," Beauty smiled as they got closer.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and standing there were Scoobie and Bella with an army full of cat minions. The guests fled and screamed for safety. Dodger and his team stepped forward to help their friends and family; the team's parents, who were the original Angels, also stepped forward to help.

The team's friends and family fled and scream for safety. When Scoobie had finished watching the guests fleeing and screaming, he noticed Beauty's engagement ring on her finger. In his mind he was angry as hell, but he kept calm. Scoobie stepped closer to Beauty, who was snuggled up to Dodger and backed away when Scoobie stepped closer, and Bella did the same to Dodger, who also backed away.

The two bad dogs, Bella and Scoobie, had a plan to separate the adorable couple. Scoobie signalled two of the cat minions to grab Beauty.

"So, who are you engaged to Beauty, my darling?" Scoobie stood next to Beauty; Dodger had also been grabbed by two of the cat minions.

Scoobie saw standing near Beauty with his arm around her shoulder made Dodger really jealous.

"I'm engaged to Dodger if you really must know and I'm _not_ your darling!" Beauty replied trying to remove Scoobie's arm, but couldn't due to him being a bit stronger.

The other cat minions stopped the others from trying to rescue them. Beauty's mum, Jenny, screamed for her daughter and to try to stop Scoobie. Struggling under the strength of the cat minions, the lead dogs tried to get away. Unfortunately, the cats were too strong for the lead dogs.


	7. Chapter 7: dognapped lead dogs

Chapter 7: Dognapped lead dogs 

"Let us go!" Dodger yelled as the two huge cat minions, who were holding him, carried him out of HQ and the 2 cats holding Beauty did the same with her.

Dodger kicked and shouted as the 2 hugs cats dragged him. To stop Dodger kicking and shouting, Scoobie stepped up to him and shot him with a sleeping dart. Dodger's vision began to go and soon he was unconscious; Bella did the same to Beauty to keep Scoobie's hideout a secret.

Once Scoobie and the others arrived at Scoobie's hideout, Scoobie and Bella took Beauty and Dodger to the dungeon/ laboratory. Bella tied Dodger to one end of the room and Scoobie tied Beauty to the other end.

After a while, Dodger and Beauty had woken up. Bella and Scoobie had been watching over them, but had dismissed the cat minions and told them to keep guard in case something or someone helped the lead dogs to escape. After a few minutes later and the two lead dogs had fully woken up, Scoobie had walked up to Dodger to have a talk with him and Bella walked up to Beauty to have a talk with her.

"Hey, Dodge, guess what I have to tell you, well, I was talking to Beauty earlier and she told me that she hates you, I'm sorry, Dodge." Scoobie smirked as he lied to Dodger

Scoobie was trying to break Dodger's spirit and Bella was trying to break Beauty's spirit in order to get what they want.

"You know, Beauty, he only wants you for your parent's money." Bella lied, "that's why he asked to marry you."

The two bad dogs bugged the lead dogs, who began to get annoyed, but do not show it. From the other side of the room, Beauty and Bella could hear an angry Dodger shout, "We will _never_ give up hope in each other, so there is _no _point trying to bug us in to do doing so!"

Dodger then calmed himself down and said, "Stop calling me Dodge."

Beauty smiled hearing Dodger say that he wouldn't give up hope, but she was worried what Scoobie and Bella would do to Dodger and herself in order to get what they wanted.

Whispering to Scoobie, Bella suggested, "Perhaps we should put them in different rooms. They might co-operate better."

"Good idea," Scoobie agreed, "Right, I'll take Beauty to the guest room, the one with the lock."

"Okay," Bella agreed as Scoobie unchained Beauty in a way that would make Dodger, who was growling, jealous; the two cat minions, that had hold of Beauty when the two lead dogs were taken from their friends, took Beauty to the room Scoobie told them to take, but when they left Beauty in the room, closed the door and locked it, Beauty began to bang on the door and shouted for her to be let go.

Before Scoobie went to check on Beauty, he turned back to Dodger and said in a teasing voice, "What's the matter, Dodger, ya girl been taken, you don't know what's going to happen to her and you can't rescue her? Aw, too bad; that's the way I like it."

Still growling, Dodger just replied with, "You won't win, good always triumph over evil!"

"Not unless I, I mean Bella and I have an amazing plan." Scoobie said proudly with his back facing Dodger, who now began to smile; Bella was sat beside Dodger just watching the two dogs arguing.

"Like that'll happen; most of your plans don't because you know what Beauty doesn't love you, she loves me, and she told me. She's sick and tired of you trying to _force _her to love you." Dodger smirked with his eyes closed (looking proud of himself), but Scoobie soon became angry and annoyed by the truth.

Suddenly, Scoobie's anger got the better of him and he punched Dodger in the stomach, making poor Dodger hunch over in pain. Scoobie just walked out to the room where Beauty was; Bella just watched with her mouth open.


	8. chapter 8: Breaking their spirits

Chapter 8: Breaking their spirits 

Scoobie goes to the room where Beauty, who was slumped next to the door, was staying.

"Hello, gorgeous," Scoobie smirked seeing that she had given up trying to get away and that she were tired.

"What do you want?" Beauty looked up from her hands as she had her face in her hands, which were on her knees as her knees were up to her chest, "And you better not have hurt Dodger!"

"Someone sounds a bit on the grumpy side today." Scoobie smirked

"What do you expect you took me and Dodger away from a party that we were hosting, and then you have the nerve to separate us?" Beauty responded in an incredibly grumpy tone.

"Well, ya know, all you need to do is love me." Scoobie knelt down on his knees in front of Beauty.

"Ya know you are more stubborn then anyone I know; you know I love Dodger, but you still try to break us apart why do you do it and what do you want to achieve from it?"

Scoobie stood up, smiled politely and replied, "All I want is at least a piece of your love."

"Well, you did have some, before you started fights with Dodger. But, that went after I saw how violent you could get and you _still _can." Beauty sternly told Scoobie

Eventually, as the two lead dogs were tired and were worn out, Beauty and Dodger gave in, which made Scoobie and Bella jump for joy. Meanwhile at HQ, the team had to reschedule their Christmas party because the team had to go out and find their lead dogs.

"Sorry, guys, but we have to reschedule the party; we've got to go out and find Dodger and Beauty." Slush announced

"We'll help you find them." Zac came in, "The more the better,"

"Good idea, young pup; he has a point. I mean they could be anywhere." Dodger's dad stepped forward

So, the team and their guests went in search for the two lead dogs.


	9. Chapter 9: Guardian Angel part 1

Chapter 9: Guardian Angel – part 1

Back at Scoobie's castle, Scoobie had just finished talking to Beauty, who was sat on the guest bed, and walked out the door. Knowing she would have a depressed and guilty feeling on her heart, Beauty began to cry her heart out once she knew Scoobie had left for sure.

"Why can't Scoobie just leave me and my friend alone?" Beauty sobbed

Suddenly, a bright glow, almost like a star, had appeared right in front of Beauty. Out of the light, a male German shepherd (who was wearing a red/blue sweater top, jeans and also had a pair of beautiful, white angel wings and a golden halo hovering above his head) appeared from the light. Beauty looked up to see what the glow had been and Beauty gasped at the sight of the male dog.

"He turned out to be Francis, Beauty's dad, "Daddy?"

Beauty looked up at him and sniffed back some more tears.

"Cheer up, my little girl." Francis smiled a warm, friendly smile at her to comfort her, "I'm here for you."

"Daddy, it is you; I'd recognise that cheeky grin anywhere, just like Olly Murs' grin." Beauty ran up to him for a hug, which was possible as he can give hugs to family and close friends in time of need for comfort.

After giving Beauty some encouragement and telling her Dodger is fine, Francis began to disappear.

"Wait, daddy, where are you going?" Beauty asked as she took hold of one of his sleeves.

"To say Hi to your mum because she's losing hope too." Francis replied as he gave her one last long hug.

"Okay, love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl; take care of yourself and your mother and remember, Dodger will _always_ love you."


	10. Chapter 10: Guardian angel part 2

Chapter 10: Guardian Angel – Part 2

Back at HQ, Jenny, Beauty's mum, sat on one of the sofas in the reception seating area, so that she could do some thinking to herself. Dodger's mum, Carol, walked in with two cups of tea.

"Hey, Jen, I brought you a cup of tea." Carol, Dodger's mum, greeted as she sat next to Jenny, "How are you doing apart from the fact that your daughter has been dognapped?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Jenny replied looking down at her hot drink, where her finger with her wedding finger was.

"Are you sure, you don't look it?" Carol asked as she put her cup down.

"It's kinda hard losing one part of family, so I don't want to lose another, especially Beauty." Jenny confessed

"Come on, Jen, you know Beauty and Dodger are the bravest of us all." Carol told her as she gave Jenny a friend hug as they were best friends, "I'm sure that we'll find them; I'm going to take the cups back to the kitchen, then I'm going to talk to the others."

"Okay," Jenny replied as she passed her mug and Carol went to the kitchen.

Once Carol had exited the room, Jenny burst in to tears as she knew it was her and her husband's wedding anniversary soon since it was on Christmas Eve, but she also remembered that unfaithful night of her husband's death. As she had her head down, Jenny didn't notice Francis appear in front of her. Jenny then saw a shadow in front of her, so she looked up.

Her face changed to a surprised shocked, her mouth hung open, "Francis?"

"Yes, Jen, it's me." Francis smiled at her as he took her hands to stand her up, "You still look beautiful as ever."

"I've missed you so much." Jenny cried as she fell in to Francis' arms, which were warm and comforting to Jenny.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." Francis replied; Jenny loved the feeling she could have the same comforting and warm hugs her husband gave.

After giving Jenny some encouragement, Francis told Jenny that their daughter and soon to be son-in-law were perfectly fine.

"But, Frankie, where are they?" Jenny asked as she looked up at him

"They're at that old, abandoned castle." Francis replied before he gently kissed Jenny on the lips; Francis began to disappear.

Jenny opened her eyes, "Please, don't leave me, I need you."

"I'll _always_ be with you all, darling," Francis replied pointing to Jenny's heart, "Right here. I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, Frankie." Jenny replied quietly as Francis disappeared


	11. Chapter11:Finding our lead dogs in time

Chapter 11: Finding our lead dogs in time

Just as Jenny was about to go and tell the others where she 'thought' Beauty and Dodger were, the others walked in to see if she was okay.

"Guys, I have a feeling where Scoobie might have Beauty and Dodger captive." Jenny told her friends and her daughter's friends.

"Right, where do you think they are? Slush will put it in his GPS." Millie asked

"The abandoned castle; I think it's on the edge of town." Jenny replied as Slush looked at his GPS and eventually found the location that he was looking for.

"Let's get going; we've got to find our lead dogs!" Sasha stepped in and the team set off

The team eventually arrived at the castle. Unfortunately, the outside was surrounded by the cat guards. The team found a secret entrance around the back.

In the guest room (where Beauty was kept captive), Bella entered the room with a try of needles, syringes and what looked like medicines.

"What are those?" Beauty asked slightly nervous

"Something Scoobie wants me to give you and he's giving Dodger an extra dose." Bella replied, with her back facing Beauty, as she got the 'medicine' ready.

Suddenly, the rest of the team burst in through the window. Bella had the needle quite close to Beauty's arm, until Timmy skidded and knocked the needle out of Bella's paw. Slush and the others held Bella back, while Beauty's mum hugged her daughter.

"Beauty, where's Dodger; we've got to hurry to him?" Beauty's mum asked as they raced, following Beauty, to the dungeon.

"He's locked in the dungeon and we better hurry!" Beauty replied as they raced

The team arrived just in time, Scoobie was about to give Dodger the needle in his arm.

Beauty screamed before Scoobie got all the way to Dodger, "STOP!"

Scoobie stopped to look at the team.

"Please, Scoobie let him go." Beauty pleaded for Dodger

"How about no?" Scoobie smirked as he drew closer to Dodger, who looked as if he hadn't had any sleep at all, "This dose will make him fear me for once!"

"Fear _isn't_ good though." Beauty's mum told him, "It's not nice to be feared."

But, Scoobie being Scoobie, he ignored Beauty's mum and carried on.

"Don't you have _any_ Christmas spirit?" Millie asked with her paws on her hips and a frown upon on her face.

"I never got my special Christmas kiss, so no." Scoobie stopped moving closer to Dodger and faced the others.

"Hmm, Bella have you had yours?" Beauty asked in a whisper and Bella shook her head, so Beauty took Bella's wrist, walked her towards Scoobie, Slush held some mistletoe above their heads and Beauty smiled, "Neither has she so kiss."

Scoobie and Bella kiss, to get it over with, under the mistletoe. Then Slush gave Beauty the mistletoe, since it was hers, who then passed it to Millie; Millie held the mistletoe above Slush's head and she sweetly smiled.

"Give us a kiss, Slushy." Millie giggled and Slush kissed her

Slush and Timmy unchained Dodger, who rubbed his sore wrists.


	12. Chapter 12: back to the party

Chapter 12: Back to the party 

The team, apart from Beauty and Dodger, walked out of the building.

Continuing to rub his sore wrists, Dodger made a deal with Scoobie and Bella, "How about no crimes for the rest of the year and you two can come and join our Christmas party that you interrupted before?"

"Sure," Bella and Scoobie joined the team

When the team arrived at HQ and walked in, their friends cheered. But, when Scoobie and Bella walked in everyone stopped cheering and the puppies, apart from Zac, hid behind their parents. Everyone gasped to see the two bad dogs with the team.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Zac growled as he kept his eyes on the bad dogs since he had a bad feeling.

"Well, they basically owe us the time, so they came to the party with us. They _promised_ to behave themselves, so be nice." Beauty told them as she stood beside Zac to calm him down, "That goes for all of you."

"Fine," everyone moaned

The team and their guests continued their party. Under some mistletoe, Beauty stood and she blushed as she looked innocently at Dodger, who also blushed.

"Oh, look, Dodge, we're under the mistletoe. Shall we have a little kiss?" Beauty smiled as they kissed and Millie took a picture of the couple.


	13. Chapter 13: Guest Stars

Chapter 13: Guest Stars

The team were about to start their song, until Olly Murs wondered in.

"Hey, heard you were having a party, do you mind if we join?" Olly smiled his usual cute, but cheeky smile at them.

"Hey, Olly," Dodger smiled; Dodger and Olly were great friends

"Sure," Beauty replied as she hid her fan- girling since she was a HUGE fan, "But, what do you mean by 'we'? "

"Oh, come on in, guys," Olly called as the Wanted and One Direction walked in.

"THE WANTED!" Millie screamed as the Wanted walked in

"Hi, One D," Sasha smiled a cheeky smile as One Direction walked in

"We thought it might be better if we came." Harry smiled

"We were about to sing a song to celebrate something special." Millie smiled as Nathan Sykes flirted with her (which Slush didn't like, so he stood in between them).

"What are you guys celebrating?" Niall Horen asked with his usual cute Irish accent

"Beauty and Dodger's engagement," Slush pointed to Beauty and Dodger

"Congratulations, guys." Olly smiled as he put his arms around their shoulders like a group hug, which Beauty loved, "Could we join in on the song?"

"Sure, if you guys really want to." Dodger smiled

"Dodge; could I please have a duet with Olly, you know how much I'm a big fan?" Beauty whispered sweetly to Dodger

"Sure, Boo," Dodger smiled and she kissed him, making him blush

"Thank you, Dodge!" Beauty smiled as she giggled


	14. Chapter 14: Group song

Chapter 14: Group song 

The team set up the equipment for their song, but Scoobie and Bella sneak out.

"Slush, please, please, can I have a duet with Nathan Sykes from The Wanted?" Millie asked, "You know how much of a fan I am."

"Fine," Slush smiled

"Thank you, Sly," Millie kissed him and he blushed

The team were ready for their song, which DJ Dog soon started. Their song was 'Heaven is a place on Earth' – Belinda Carlisle; Dodger's brother and Beauty's brothers recorded the dogs singing.

All – **CHORUS '*Ooo, baby, do you know what that's worth?**

**Ooo, Heaven is a place on Earth,**

**They say in Heaven love comes first,**

**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth,**

**Ooo, Heaven is a place on Earth.*'**

**Dodger, Beauty & Olly -** 'When the night falls down,

I wait for you and you come around.'

Slush, Millie & The Wanted – 'And the world's alive,

With the sound of kids on the street outside.'

Timmy, Sasha & One Direction – 'When you walk into the room,

You pull me close and we start to mo-o-ove.'

Kelsey and Scratch – 'And we're spinning with the stars above,

You lift me up in a wave of love.'

All – **CHORUS '*Ooo, baby, do you know what that's worth?**

**Ooo, Heaven is a place on Earth,**

**They say in Heaven love comes first,**

**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth,**

**Ooo, Heaven is a place on Earth.*'**

**Dodger, Beauty & Olly – 'When I feel alone, **

**I reach for you and you bring me home.'**

Slush, Millie & The Wanted – 'When I'm lost at sea,

I hear your voice and it carries me.'

Timmy, Sasha & One Direction – 'In this world,

We're just beginning to understand a miracle of living.'

Kelsey and Scratch – 'Baby, I was afraid before,

But, I'm not afraid anymore.'

All – **CHORUS '*Ooo, baby, do you know what that's worth?**

**Ooo, Heaven is a place on Earth,**

**They say in Heaven love comes first,**

**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth,**

**Ooo, Heaven is a place on Earth.*'**

The song went instrumental for 20 – 30 seconds; the team noticed their guests were cheering.

Beauty and Olly – 'In this world, we're just beginning to understand a miracle of living.'

Millie and Nathan Sykes – Baby, I was afraid before,

But, I'm not afraid anymore.'

The song went instrumental for 20 seconds once again. The team smiled as everyone were now enjoying themselves.

All – **CHORUS '*Ooo, baby, do you know what that's worth?**

**Ooo, Heaven is a place on Earth,**

**They say in Heaven love comes first,**

**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth,**

**Ooo, Heaven is a place on Earth.*'**

The last line of the chorus repeats until the end. The guests were now cheering like mad. Tom (Dodger's brother) high - fived Ned and Adam (Beauty's brothers) for the brilliant song and the fact that they recorded their older siblings.

"Excellent song, guys," Olly smiled as the team and famous singers came in for a group hug and a high five, with the team near their favourite singers.

During one of the instrumentals, Olly made a plan with Beauty and Dodger to hold some mistletoe above Millie and Slush, and then to chant 'Kiss' until they did, which they did at the end of the song.

The younger children moaned, "Ew, yuck, that's disgusting!"


	15. Chapter 15: Planning for the wedding

Chapter 15: Planning for the wedding

Olly, The Wanted and One Direction helped Dodger and Beauty plan their wedding, which they even invited them to.

"How about I do a few songs dedicated to you two, the happy couple?" Olly offered with his usual cheeky grin.

"And us too?" The boys from One Direction and The Wanted joined in

"Of course, I mean if you guys really want to; you would be the guests." Beauty hugged Dodger with a smile

"Of course, we'd _love_ to; wouldn't we, guys?" Olly replied as he turned to the 10 boys.

"Of course we'd love to!" the 10 boys joined.

"Then, we wouldn't mind." Dodger smiled

The group continued to plan the lead dogs' wedding. As they had made a deal, Scoobie and Bella didn't do any crimes for the rest of the year.

The End


End file.
